


Allí donde solíamos gritar

by samej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabe que él no se siente de la misma manera acerca del difunto director de Hogwarts, y también sabe que está aquí únicamente por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allí donde solíamos gritar

**Author's Note:**

> Para eve_malfoy en el meme musical @ lj.
> 
> Inspirado en (y el título sacado de) la canción de Love of lesbian homónima.

A Harry le gusta el otoño. En parte, porque septiembre siempre le recordará a la felicidad de entrar en Hogwarts, y en parte porque siempre le llena de esa melancolía que, más que doler, le trae recuerdos de un tiempo que nunca podrá olvidar.

La llovizna ha parado y pisa las hojas cobrizas que cubren la hierba. Le gusta hundir los zapatos en ella, dejando un camino de huellas desde el camino de piedras hasta la tumba.

La hojarasca la cubre en parte pero, por alguna razón, ninguna está encima del nombre y Harry lo mira, perdido en sus pensamientos. Casi no oye los pasos que se acercan, pero en el momento en el que los escucha sabe de quién son. Tan ligeros, como si temieran romper la paz que inunda los jardines.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El tono de voz de Draco es suave y se pone a su lado, haciendo como que observa al nombre grabado en la tumba pero mirándole de reojo, comprobando que no haya en su cara nada que indique que sigue enfadado.

Pero Harry esboza una pequeña sonrisa y asiente. No esperaba que viniera, menos después de la discusión que habían tenido. Sabe que él no se siente de la misma manera acerca del difunto director de Hogwarts, y también sabe que está aquí únicamente por él.

Sin una palabra, baja la cabeza en señal de respeto (ignora el hecho de que Draco no le imita), y le hace un gesto para que le siga.

Cuando Draco ve hacia donde se dirige, no puede menos que sonreir.

\- Merlín. ¿Cuánto hace que no estábamos en este campo de Quidditch?

\- Diez años.

Le mira, levantando una ceja, ante la rápida respuesta.

\- La última final que jugamos en Hogwarts, cuando hicimos séptimo. Aquel día me besaste por primera vez.

\- No te pongas melancólico para que me despiste y no te lo repase por la cara. Ganamos – puntualiza, con recochineo.

\- Sí – concede Harry -. Pero yo cogí la snitch.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Detalles. Lo importante es que la última Copa me la llevé yo – Harry se ríe ante la desfachatez del rubio, contestándole con incredulidad.

\- ¿Tú solo? El espíritu de compañerismo de Slytherin siempre me sorprenderá – le mira -. Gracias por venir.

\- Me pillaba de camino al trabajo – contesta, encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia. Duda un momento pero finalmente pregunta - ¿Vamos?

Harry saca la mano del bolsillo, le sujeta un momento por la nuca y le besa durante unos segundos, sintiendo el calor de sus labios que se extiende por su cuerpo.

\- Sí.

Caminan hasta los límites del castillo sin mirar atrás. Un segundo después, han desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado allí.


End file.
